


The Begining

by babycakes



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, metions of simon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-19
Updated: 2013-03-03
Packaged: 2017-11-29 20:53:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/691328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babycakes/pseuds/babycakes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(set in the x-factor days)<br/>Niall gets really sick but doesnt tell the guys and he pukes during their performance</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

”Do you want to take the offer?” Simon Cowell asks as the 5 boys onstage think about it then Harry says ”we’ll take it” as the crowd cheers the boys all hug except for Harry and Louis Louis jumps into Harrys arms for a passionate hug.

”So boys how do you like the name One Direction?” Simon asked the boys after the show was done as the boys looked at eachother they all agreed that they like the name as Simon went on about how famous tha’d be the boys kind of doubted him but they did trust him with everything.

”So boys your first show will be next week and if you can do this i guarantee that you will make it as big but you have to trust everything that i do is in your best interest and that i wont you guys over ok?” Simon told and asked them to make sure they understood.

As they shook their heads yes Simon had called a cab for the boys and booked a hotel for them to stay at till the show was done then on to the next venue if this show is successful enough Simon would take them around the world and be known by every state and city.

As the days went by they went by slowly so the boys passed the time buy playing fifa and ordering as much room service as possible (of course that was Nialls doing) untill one day they decided to leave the hotel to go out for coffe.

Soon as they were about to enter the starbucks they found a group of girls had confronted them and asked the boys for their autogrphs ”OH MY GOD! YOUR THE BOYS FROM THE X-FACTOR!” one of the girls yelled she looked about 16 as they went on fangirling Liam (being the sweetheart he is) signed one of the girls notepads.

And one of the other girls wanted Harry to sign her bra ‘wat a cheeky girl’ Harry thought as she pulled down her shirt till her bra was showing (and a littler of her boobs) ”Their you go love” Harry said as he handed her back her sharpie with a blush as he looked back at Louis he looked upset.

”Lou you ok mate?” Liam asked as he saw the look on Louis’ face he looked pissed,mad,like he just wants to kill someone and as soon as Louis turned his attention to Harry thats when Liam realized that Louis must be mad Harry about something.

Wen they made it back to the hotel Liam was growing inpatiant he wanted to know wat had his friends or at least one of them to get mad at eachother so he decided to confront Harry ”Hey mate is something going on between you and lou? he seems rather upset with you” Liam asked.

As the two boys sat down to talk Louis timing couldn’t have been more perfect but of course focusing on eachother they didn’t hear him pass them by and to get to the living room as he sat down on the couch overhearing their conversation he couldn’t help but eavsdrop on them.

”Wats going on with lou Harry why is he acting so weird twards you? did you do or say something that upset him?” Liam proceeded to ask trying to get to the bottom as to why his two best mates were acting weird ”FUCK IT!” Harry and Liam heard someone say realizing it was Louis they both stood up as if a couple officers were arresting them.

”Wats going on Lou why are you mad at Harry?” Liam asked since Louis decided to encrouch on their conversation Liam and Harry just stood there while Louis didn’t say anything in response to Liams question Harry to would like to know why Louis is so infuriated with him.

As Louis decided to be brave he walked twards Harry and kissed him crowding him against the table Harry didn’t respond at first but then he started to relaxed into the kiss and put his hands on Louis’ waist then Louis decided to put his hands in Harrys curls and run his fingers through them.

”Ummmm boys?” Liam interjected after a few minutes of being shocked but eventually got over it but all he got in response was a moan from Harry ”GUY’S!” Liam screamed scarring Louis and Harry from their kiss Liam feared it would lead to something else and since they actually ate on that table he decided it would be in everyones best interest if he stopped the kiss.

”So uhhh i guess i’ve kinda been in love with Harry since we met up on the x-factor?” Louis said but making it sound more like a question then a statement Louis was blushing a very bright red and started shaking a little but that all stopped when he felt big hands pull him into a hug that made him feel so warm and safe he never wanted to leave.

”I love you to boobear” Harry smiled as Louis pushed him away knowing he hates the nickname his mom used to call him that wen he was younger but if he was being honest he didn’t mind it if Harry called him that infact he loved hearing Harry say the nickname something about his voice Louis loved it.

”Well if you lot are done snogging we would like to go get some coffe and-” ”BREAKFEST!” Niall interupted Zayn as he was about to finish wat he was saying as Liam called a cab he realized they didn’t need a cab Simon had given them a personal driver for the week just incase so he called the drive and he pulled uo to the front of the hotel 2 minuted later as the boys made it to starbucks they spotted Simon so they decided to sit and talk with him.

”Wats up boys?” Simon asked wondering how they are doing so far ”Well a couple of girls asked us to autograph some of their things yesterday wen we came here” Zayn said as Liam got up to get everyones coffe he almost dropped everything yelling from the counter ”SOME HELP PLEASE!” Zayn decided to get uo and help Liam carry the coffes to the table.

”Yeah? so i take it they recognized you from the x-factor then?” Simon asked curious as he sipped his coffe ”Yeah one of the girls even asked Harry to sign her bra” Niall laughed as he told simon about the cheeky girl Harry looked to Louis who had the same look on his face that same day it was then that Harry realized why Louis was mad at him he was jealous.

So Harry decided to turn twards Louis and kiss him tounge and all ”WHOA WAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?!” as Simon had an outburst the two boys broke apart from their kiss looking at Simon suprised to see an agry look on his face ”Well you see simon these two are in love” Liam explained but was soon interupted by Simon ”i dont care wat they are you two are not to be seen doing this in public it could be bad for your image” Simon warned.

It was then that the two boys realized that being together wasn’t going to be easy but as long as they love eachother they would make it work soo they agreed no PDA ”We’ll make it work boo dont worry” Harry reasured Louis as they were leaving starbucks as the car pulled up they all shuffled inside Louis and Harry taking the two seats in the back as they all got settled in they took off Louis resting his head on Harrys chest.

”I love you” Louis wisper into Harrys chest as they intertwined their fingers together.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> there is going to be sick Niall in this chapter

As they got home Louis and Harry decided to share a room since they came forward with their true feelings with eachother they closed the door to got to bed of course all the boys thought they were fucking but they werent they just layed down and cuddled till they fell alseep in eachothers arms.

 

As the two loves brids fell alseep the other boys were not sleepy at all so they stayed up playing fifa and so far Niall was the winner 'dam how does he do it?' Liam thought to himself Niall had mad fifa playing skills although he never did play any footie with the other boys when they played ''HA! I'M KICKING YOUR ASSES!'' Niall screamed in triumpht Liam just laughs because they he knows that there is no beating Niall at this game.

 

While Liam and Zayn kept trying to beat Niall at fifa they became sweaty and anxious they were so close they just needed one more point but then in the last seconds Niall does this weird thing with his controller and Liam jumps up shouting 'WAT THE HELL DID YOU JUST DO NIALL?!'' smirking Niall stood up and explained to Liam that he found some cheatcodes on his iphone after they bought the game.

 

''Well thats cheating!'' Liam exclaimed flailing his hands all over the place ''Its not cheating if you use them the right way'' Niall said which only infuriated Liam further hes had enough of Nialls bullshit so he drops the controller on the ground and stomps to his room closes the door and goes to bed ''OI! mate you dont have to take it out on the controller!'' Niall yelled after Liam closed his room door.

 

As the Niall began cleaning everything up from thier game night he started coughing and spitting up mucus 'oh no SHIT! we have the performence on monday i cant be sick no no no no' Niall thought to himself after he spit the mucus out he brushed it off as casual build up.

 

It the night before monday that Niall got worse for wear he eventually found out that the mucus he spit up friday night was not build up but the start of a very bad cold he felt so weak abd thought about telling the boys but didn't because he didn't want them to worry and miss out on thier first performence since the x-factor and this is going to be huge and he wouldn't want to mess that up.

 

So he took a few pills for his sinusis,and congestion hoping it would make him feel better in the morning as he layed down he felt a bowt of dissiness wash over him but fell asleep nonetheless before he knew it the morning sun hit his face he insists on leaving the curtains open since they are in england for the time being he loved the view he got from his hotel room it was abosolutly magnificent (in nialls opinion).

 

It over looked three tall buildings but not as tall as the hotel and there was this huge garden with different colored plants it was like someone had painted a rainbow in the grass and Niall swore it was the most amazing thing anyone could witness EVER especially in the mornings ''mmmm'' Niall groaned as he hoped out of bed to shower but as he was showering he noticed that he still felt a bit cingested and still had a bit of dissiness and looked awfully pale but he ignored it in favor of the performence.

 

He began to get dressed as Liam busted through his room door ''You almost ready mate?'' he asked as Niall just finished putting on his shirt then sat down to put his socks and shoes on tying the laces he always wore his white hightops they were his favorite ''yep lets hit the road'' Niall said as he tied the last lace on his shoes as the climed the stairs Niall coughed 'man that sounded nasty' he thought to himself hoping Liam was to busy on his phone to hear his cough Niall doesn't say anything as they descend the rest of the stairs and make their way to the car.

 

As they all got comfrotable and sat ware they were pleased the driver started driving to the venue were they would perform for the very first time since the x-factor all the guys were pumped but super nervous they all showed it especially Niall he was the most nervous out of them all ''Niall mate you ok you look a little sick you sure you can perform we can always tell Simon and he can cancel and get us another gig later'' Liam said concerned about his friends safety.

 

''Lou'' Harry moaned while Louis traced his neck with his tounge leaving bite marks along his neck ignoring the fact that his band mate if apparently sick ''fuck right there oh god dont stop lou'' Harry moaned again gripping Louis hair urging him on and making him biet down harder and doing this weird growling sound like he was about to eat Harry which made him giggle ''OI! not in the car mates we dont need a show save it for your porn nights'' Zayn said annoyed at the fact that they dont even care that there are people in the car and they would fuck right then and there.

 

''Yeah li i'm fine dont worry'' Niall said trying to reasure Liam he doesn't lke to lie but hes doing it for his mates,his bandmembers,his BROTHERS he doesn't want them to have to flake on a performance just because Niall has a little cold 'MAN UP' he said in his head sniffling and holding his head high he knew this was going to wear him out but he'd do anything to keep his family happy even if that means having to suffer in the process.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> again sorry about all the Larry in the first chapter i figured since it was set back in the x-factor days i would bring back some fetus Larry(: xx


	3. Chapter 3

As they arrived at the venue they were assigned to peform at they walked with Simon into the building for rehersals they thought it was a bit silly to rehers a few hours till the show but they figured 7hrs was enough time after all its not like they had to memorize a dance routine (seeing as how they cant dance maybe Liam a little bit) so they stepped onto the big stage as someone handed them their mics they spread out and started singing and praticing on their cues.

 

and all the while Liam kept watch on Niall and noticed how he was coughing comniniously he also noticed how nasty it is he was contemplating on wether he should talk to him about it or not remembering thier conversation in the car on their way over he trusted Niall when he said something was ok Liam never questioned him or his motives he didn't feel right about not saying anything but didn't confront him so he just pushed it assde as performance jitters.

 

But he just couldn't shake the feeling that Niall was being less than honest with him but he still said nothing instead pushing the thought to the back of his mind again and looking at Zayn and how he tried to dance laughing at him when he did some weird movement involving his legs Zayn took notcie and turned around to smile at Liam 'dam Zayn has a sexy smile i bet he would make a great boyfriend faithful and he is kinda cute' Liam thought as he smiled back 'WHOA! wait a minute! when did i have a thing for Zayns smile? let alone a thing for him?' Liam thought to himslef startled a little at being attracted to his bandmate.

 

''Li?'' Louis asked Liam not taking notice that he walked across the stage startling him a little ''huh? wats up lou?'' Liam answered ''how long?'' Louis asked confusing Liam to no end as he stood there giving Louis the most lost look ever Louis liked to play games ''Lou wat are you getting at?'' Liam asked Louis wondering why hes asking questions that don't make sense ''how lon-'' Liam was cut off by Louis turning his head to the other part of the stage looking at Zayn.

 

Thats when Liam began to blush looking away swallowing the biggest lump in his throat he'd ever gotten ''i know you have a thing for Zayn Liam its ok i just hope when you two tell eachother how you feel you'll be just as happy as me and hazz'' Louis says to Liam as he walks away ''SHIT'' Liam courses to himself hes never been good at admitting things to people but thankfully he doesn't have to think about that right now he could reherse and worry about this another time.

 

{{{7 HOURS LATER}}}

 

''You ready boys?'' Zayn asked excited about performing on a stage full of thousands of millions of people and there soon to be fanshe seemed to be the only one excited as the other boys were petrefied with fear but soon got over it as soon as the announcer called them to stage ''AND NOW I GIVE YOU THE ONE DIRECTION!!!'' as they jogged out on stage they could hear the girls screaming for them and smiled as they started their first song Liam was first to go.

 

''your insecure dont know at for your turning heads when you walk through the dOoOr dont need makeup to cover up being the way that you are is enOoOugh'' then Harry steps up and starts his verse ''everyone in the room can see it everyone else but you'' then the rest of the boys step forwad and step forward and they start singing together.

 

''Baby you light up my world like nobody else the way that you flip your hair gets me ovewhelmed and when you smile at the ground it aint hard to tell you dont knOoOow you dont know your beautiful OO! thats wat makes you beautiful'' then Zayn starts his verse ''so c-c-c'mon you got it wrong to prove i'm right i put it in a soOong i dont know why your being shy and turn away when i look into your eyYyes'' then Harry starts again but this time his verse comes with a little suprise his shoes arent going to appreciate later.

 

''Everyone els in the roo-'' Harry stops mid verse as Niall begins to puke on the stage and Harrys shoes as the audience gasps Liam then runs to Nialls side ot make sure hes ok ''OH MY GOD! Niall YOU OK?!'' Liam asks as Niall shakes his head yes Liam helps him backstage to the bathroom just in case he goes for another round as they rush down the hall. 

 

they find the bathroom get in and lock the door ''Niall mate you told me not to worry about it on the way here you shoukd have said something'' Liam said worried Niall was deadly sick ''did you cath a bug or something?'' he asked wanting to know just how sick Niall was ''no li i just have a really bad cold is all'' Liam looks at him and nods as he throws up one last time before the rest of the boys come baging on the door ''YOU ALRIGHT NIALLER?!'' Harry asked through the door.

 

''Yeah i'm fine just have a bit of a cold is all no need to worry mates'' Naill replied trying to lessen his their worry as he got up and wiped his mouth he opened the door looking at his bandmates ''YOU LITTLE WANKER! WHY THE HELL DIDN'T YOU SAY ANYTHING?!'' Louis yelled he wasn't mad as much as he was annoyed that Niall didn't say anything to him he hated it when the boys were less tahn honest with him even if it was the littlest thing he wanted to know everything ''oh stop being such a drama queen tomlinson and if you ever call me a wanker again i swear your boyfriend here''-he said poiting to Harry-''will be sucking one and it wont be yours''.

 

That made Harry laugh and Louis fake laugh ''ahahahaha now shut up and give me a hug you littler buggar!'' Louis said pulling Niall into him for a hug as the other guys joined in he felt like he was being suffocated buy 4 giant teddy bears seeing as how he was almost as small as Louis ''alright alright enough of this huggy bullshit i'm starting to feel less like a man and more like a little girl'' Niall said causing the other boys to laugh and himself to ''lest go back out thier and give them wat they've been wating for since we got here'' Zayn said walking to the stage ''except this time could you not barff on my shoes nialler?'' Harry asked joking ''I love you guys'' Niall said putting his arms around his bandmates as they walked back to the stage together.


	4. Epilouge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys in the future

''No no no no no i can't do it i can't fucking do it!!!'' Louis said as he was done fixing up his tuxedo he's alway's known he was going to marry Harry but he never thought it would feel like this scarry he trust's Harry with everything he has but he's just not so sure that he's ready to make a promise he can keep he know's what the meaning of is but when they say ''i do'' he can't promise that he won't look at other guys and want them but he doesn't want to hurt Harry so he as he starts to walk out of the back door someone pulls on his arm ''what are you doing lou?'' SHIT! its Harry he has absolutly no idea wat he's going to say to his fiance ''leaving i-'' but before he could finish his sentence Harry interupt's him tears lining his eye lids threatining to fall ''you........you don't love me.......do you?'' Harry asked afraid to look up and find the answer in Louis eyes.

 

''What the hell is keeping them bugger's?'' Zayn said as turned around to the door where Louis was supposed to be coming out ''Maybe they're talking things out'' Liam suggested as he saw everyone with worried looks on their faces he would ne lying of he said he wasn't thinking wat everyone else was thinking he never ever in his life thought this would happen he knew just as much as Louis and Harry that they would get married and maybe even have a kid or two but this is something he didn't see coming and was very confused about it when Harry proposed Louis was estatic and couldn't wait till the wedding day till it was actually here Liam wanted the same for him and Zayn but he's never told Zayn how he really feels about him he's thinking about doing it right now since drama is already being brought into the enviorment so why not aggitate it some more?.

 

''Of course i love you'' Louis said looking at Harry watching a tear falling angry at himself for the existance of that tear he thinks about his options he could either walk out on Harry and tell him he;s never had feelings for him which would be a total lie or marry the man he does love and get over his fears and try to conquer them and learn how to not let them control his life his future ''Harry i'm going to marry you so please stop crying i love the shit out of you'' that made Harry laugh they got up from the couch they were sitting on talking hugged (decided to save the kissing for later) and walked down the aisle together hand in hand.

 

 

''Zayn i can't do this anymore if i keep lying to myself if i'm not honest with you i think i'm going to explode'' said as he turned to Zayn in his seat Zayn looked at Liam worried that he'd worked himself up and was having an asthema attack ''Liam are you ok are you hav-'' ''no i'm nto having an asthema attack i'm trying to tell you that i love you you wanker!'' Liam said as he grabbed Zayn by his face and pulled him in for a passionate kiss tounges intertwining and swirling together and heavy breathing ''i love you to babe'' Zayn said smiling and know holding Liam by his side.

 

''Well thats was fucking annoying'' Niall said as they pilled into the just married stretch limo their new management got them they decided to stay with Simon once he came around to the idea of ''his boys'' he calls them being gay but modest had to go they were complete shit heads ''and why was it annoying Nialler'' Harry asked as he turned around intriged to hear his answer ''because you guys-'' ''your just jealous Nialler'' Louis said as he hooked his arm around Harrys shoulders ''oh watever sod off if i wanted Harry i could have him married or not'' Niall said smuggly as turned to Harry grabbing him buy his arm and conecting their mouths Harry was trying to break the kiss but after a while he relaxed into it infact he was actually kinda into it sharing his tounge with Niall making him moan as Louis just sat back and rolled his eyes in jealousy as they broke off the kiss Niall was smiling and laughing at a blushing Harry and his boner ''Now whose jealous lou?'' Niall teasedas he turned around to sit back in his seat.

 

''what the fuck i want some Nialler to!'' Zayn joked as he turned to Niall and grabbed him into a kiss he's alway's loved Nialls lips so soft and kissable he never wanted to let him go ''SHIT ZAYN!!!'' Niall exclaimed as Zayn finally let him out of the kiss ''if you guys love me that much why not just have an orgy'' Niall said jokingly as looked around at the boys they were all looking at eacthother oh shit wat did he just do? ''well why not i mean your fucking cute'' Louis said into Nialls ear ''and besides who wouldn't want to tap dat ass'' Zayn said as he winked at Niall ''and by the way you snogged me Nialler i'm guessing you wouldn't mind if i did a couple of other things to you'' Harry said as he grabbed Nialls hand and brought it to his still hard erection ''jesus fuck Harry your big'' Niall moaned as he felt himself getting hard as well.

 

''So how about it Nialler you up for it?'' Louis asked anexious to get into Nialls pants and fuck him like hes never seen Louis before ''ok fine but only on one condition'' ''WHAT?!'' all the boys said in unison ''you guys have to listen to me the whole time and what i say goes got it?'' ''yep'' ''sure'' ''ok'' ''uhhh i don't want to be in the orgy so i don't really care Liam said as they filed out of the car ''lets fucking do this!'' Zayn yelled as they got on the elevator ''i'm going to fucking ruin you irish boy'' Harry said as he smack his bum hard enough to leave a handprint as the elevator came to the top floor where their hotel is (even though Louis and Harry were getting married they were still on tour) as they pushed Niall through the door they all smirked at eachother before attacking Niall to the ground and closing the door and lets just say if the people in the next room heard Niall screaming 4 guys names at the same time he was dreaming about having an orgy with his friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oops so the end turned into porn sorry about that

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is supposed to be Niall centric but all of a sudden the begining was all Larry so i apologize i will be posting the second part tonight i'm putting this into 2chapters becuz i'm trying to get other prompts done thanks for reading loves! xx (if the second 2nd chapter isn't up tonight it'll be up by 2morrow afternoon)


End file.
